When The next generation comes
by PanWriter
Summary: Is it true? There are coming home? Meet the next generation of Karasuno. Samawara Kanna (17), Tanaka Reo (17), Azumane Yuuto (15), Kageyama Touma (16), Kageyama Sara (16) and Tsukishima Kaito (18). (Not in birth order!) At first look they look nothing like their parents. Until you get them next to them. Then you see the painfully obvious similarities. Its a surprise they miss one.
1. meet the parents Your parents

Lets see…..hmmm…... it was the summer of my freshman year when me and my friends were called down to the office. I work my lilac shirt and a pair of jean shorts. My pair of blue shoes with white laces.

"What's going on? Touma, Sara you didn't pull another prank on the principle?" Reo asked. Folding his arms. Looking at us.

"No! We haven't pulled a true prank since Middle School." We defended. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay this morning. But coffee creamer pranks are the best one." I said caving. My brother kicked me. I gave him a death glare. My killer one. Reo sighed. Soon me and my brother needed to be seperated.

"HOW DO YOU GUYS GET IN THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE?!" Reo yelled. We started laughing. Full out laughing.

"It's a twin secret! We have a pact. No one tells anything." Touma said. I nodded. We opened the door. Yuuto came over. Painicing.

"What's wrong. Are we going to be suspended? Sorry for dragging you all into our office prank! It was meant to be harmless! Oh man moms gonna lay into me like a fish. Well it was nice having you guys as friends and family. You truly were something I would never change." My turn to panic.

"Woah! Sara nothing's wrong. Good news actually. They found them! Our real true parents! You look so much like your dad. Scowl and all." Kanna said noticing my look. I went from panic to angry with in 3 seconds.

"What did they do to Yuuto? I will kill them if they did." I said cracking my knuckles. THey all sighed. I was protective of Yuuto. Too protective.

"It wasn't them. They haven't even arrived. It was some teacher saying something. Think it was Mr. Goodwelt. Can't tell." Reo said. I smirked. I was so willing to be expelled.

"H-h-he said they finally found that I was dealing drugs and apart of gangs" Yuuto said. I stalked out. People avoided me.

"Stop her! She's gonna get expelled!" Kaito yelled chasing after me. I continued on my way. Smirking. My fist balled up. I threw open his door. Interrupting his class. I waked to the front quickly solved the problem. Then punched him across his nose.

"Next time you mess with Yuuto you'll have more of that. He is the most gentlest soul there is. He may not hurt you. But I sure in hell will. I have a seething temper that will kick your ass." I said. He looked down at me. Blood gushing from his nose.

"Well we're to late. She punched him." Touma said. chuckled and smirked. looking at his board. Shaking his head.

"Y'know Sara I have undermined you. You just solved a question that I was teaching my seniors. You did everything perfectly. So I won't get you expelled. But you pull a stunt like this again. You will get your scrawny ass kick out of this school faster than you can punch someone." He said. I nodded. That would be pretty fast. Kaito dragged me out. I kept eyeing him.

"You know Sara you need to stop punching everyone who gets in your way." Kaito said. I growled.

"He had it coming. You hurt Yuuto. I'll find you and you will be sorry." I said. My knuckles had a tiny drops of blood on them. We walked into the office. Kanna looked worried. Her face drained of blood.

"They are here. Yuuto's parent's are interviewing him. They took you're brother." She said weakly. I quickly sat her down.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you like this ever. So drained out." I said. She looked at me. One look and she just gave up. She laid her head on my shoulder. Sighing.

"Sara. You're not related to Touma. Blood tests proved that. You weren't even born on the same day. You're not related to anyone in those rooms. They wanted me to tell you that. It's hard enough leaving you behind. But to find out you're not going to find your biological parents." She said. I sat there. I wasn't related to the person I called my brother all these years? None of these people were my biological parents. I was never gonna see my friends again. I was never going to meet my biological parents. I got up and swiftly left the room. Letting myself go all the way to the field that was abandoned as a football field since the new on was built. You could see where the track was. I climbed to the announcers box. We had cleaned it out and used it to study. I sat down. Letting my head burry into my arms. Sobbing. This was it. No more pranks. No more dragging around my friends. No more volleyball games in the gym. The door opened.

"Sara….. We just came by to grab our textbooks." Kaito whispered. I chuckled. I never cried. Of course they're going to act weird.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow." I asked raising my head and looking away so they couldn't see my face.

"3 o'clock in the morning why? Don't tell me you're going to punch our parents!" Kanna cried. I laughed.

"It was gonna be something like that." Being interrupted by the final bell. I grabbed my backpack off the floor. I sent the peace sign over my shoulder. "I love you all. Please stay safe in Japan. Send pictures via email." I said. Then I left. I walked through campus a mess. I got the the bike rack.

"You're Sara, right?" A voice asked. I looked at them. Orange hair. I smiled. Touma's parents.

"That's me. I may not look like any photos they have of me right now. But I am" I said sniffling.

"Thank you for helping put him in his place all those times. Well were all saying this. You helped put them in line and we thank you for it." He said. I gave a bow.

"Pleasure was all mine." I said. Then Touma can running over. He looked as if he was going to kill someone. "By the way Touma you need a new combo." I said. Then I got on my bike and was on my way. Going home. The 4 miles seemed like eternity. As I reached to overpass I was a sobbing mess. It didn't help with the wind. Once I reached home I put my bike in the backyard. I went up to my room. Ignoring my little sibling's completely. They were spoiled brats anyways. I jumped onto my bed setting an alarm for 12 am. I was gonna see my friends off. The proper way. I got off my bed. I grabbed my poster board. That's when the next oldest charged in like she owned the place.

"You know you have to feed us right? So make us food or I'll tell Mom and Dad. I'll also ruin you're poster." She said. I got off the floor. I proceeded with the order I was given. I made the food. They sat there content. The littlest one came up to me and hugged me. This one isn't spoiled. She's my little princesses.

"I want sissy to eat with us!" She said. Sending me a huge smile. My heart melted. I gave a small smile.

"Sissy's going to eat with Mom and Dad tonight." I said. I hated not being able to sing to her as she fell asleep. I watched them eat then cleaned up the mess. Once I was done with that I walked up to my room and made the poster.

' _The old football field remember it for me. The abandoned announcer box will always be our place. I keep up with the maintenance on it. You guys taught me the way. Now I'll try not punch anyone while you're gone. No promises. Now go dumbasses. Live your lives.'_


	2. Nightmares always come true

_(Airport)_

I waited by their gate. Hoping I didn't miss them. Passengers boarded the plane. I waited for my friends. Checking my phone. I called Kanna. Went straight to voicemail. I called everyone else one by one. Everyone went right to voicemail. Soon the plane left. Tears streamed down my face as I left. My ginger hair pulled back as I rode back home. Mom waited up for me.

"They were gone?" She asked. I nodded. I went right up to my room crying. Not wanting to face anyone. "Honey we'll call the school saying you wont be there for the next few days. Maybe it was a sign that they won't need you to watch them." She said. I only cried harder. She sighed and left.

I took my hair out of it's ponytail. Letting it fall down. "Sissy? Why are you crying?" Minnie asked.

"Sissy's friends left." I said. "Why are up? It's way past your bedtime!" She looked down at her stuffed rabbit.

"I had a bad dream about Mommy and Daddy hurting you! I was so scared when I didn't see you in you're room." She said trembling. I moved a bit in my bed.

"Mommy and Daddy won't do that to me. Why don't you come up and sleep with sissy tonight." I said picking up the blankets so she could crawl underneath them. She snuggled into me.

"Night Sissy!" She said already falling asleep. I smiled. It was moment's like these you really don't want to miss. I put my arm around her small body.

"Night little princess. Sleep tight." I said kissing her forehead. Soon we both were asleep. I was thrust into a dream.

' _They would never say goodbye to a temperamental person like you!'_

' _Why would they want a person who's in anger management!'_

' _Of course they would jump at the first opportunity to leave! You're the reason the left! You are someone they never loved. The misfit!'_

' _Don't listen to them! They are lying! They left you! They could've fought to keep you with them but they didn't!'_

' _Everyone lied to you! They said they loved you like they are family! Then why did they leave you?!'_

' _You hurt everyone! No one deserved to have you!'_

" _Stop it's not true! Sara don't listen to them! You are loved more than anything! They fought everyone! You are worth the life given to you! The people who had you loved you more than anything! You were their little girl! They are still fighting to find you!"_

' _Pathetic! You created a voice to keep you going! Only proves more you are worth nothing!'_

 _They kept chanting. It truly was all my fault. I never was meant to be born._

 _ **This happened for months and months. All while my sister was slowly and steadily getting worse in front of our eyes. My parents yelled at me saying how much I was a let down. I would argue back saying maybe if they would open their eyes to pay attention to my needs we wouldn't have this conversation. We would go back and forth each night. So loud the neighbors once called the cops on us. Now they don't. Because we argue and calling the cops wasn't the answer at the time. But every night Minnie crawled into bed with her patchwork rabbit I made and sleep soundly until our parents woke me up with yelling. One day they made Minnie clean up the infection crawlspace. But once she got cut. I cleaned the wound and did the rest. Getting cuts here and there.**_

I woke up hot and sticky. "Sissy wake up!" My sister called her voice was weak. I opened with a start. My white blankets covered in blood. It was running from her mouth.

"Minnie was this from your coughs?" I asked. She nodded. I quickly grabbed my phone. I dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My little sister started coughing blood. It looks pretty bad! Please hurry she's pale and can hardly sit up!" I cried. Tear coming to my eyes.

"Okay Miss whats you and your sisters name?" She asked calmly.

"My name is Sara Longfield and her name is Minnie Ray Longfield." I said panicking.

"Okay Miss Sara. Do you have anyone else there?" She asked.

"Y-y-y-yes my other sister and two little brothers." I said sobbing.

"Okay Sara can you give me you address?" She asked.

"2001 Lake beach drive." I said.

"Okay an ambulance is on their way! Do you want my to coach you through this?" She asked.

"Yes please!" I said trying to calm down.

"Okay put her near where the paramedics are coming in. Have a bucket just in case she still is coughing blood. Be very gentle." The operator warned. I put my phone in between my shoulder and ear. Pinching it there. I carefully picked up my sister and brought her down the steps. I set her in the living room. I rushed to get a bucket. My pajamas soaked in blood. Staining the blue. I rushed back to the living room.

"Okay I did that! What do I do next?" I asked.

"Wait for the paramedics. Their almost there sweetie. Just hang in there." She said calmly. I could hear the sirens.

"O-o-okay." I said. Tears coming to my eyes. I held the bucket so my sister could cough into it.

"I'm going to hang up now." She said.

"Okay," I said. The line went dead. "Tommy bring the paramedics to me okay!" I yelled at the boy who stood there. He rushed to go get them. "Kaitie please call Mom and Dad saying that Minnie's going to the hospital." Nodding and rushing. "Chris please just stay there I'll change and I'll get you!" I said. He nodded sitting on the stairs. Watching as his older sister got passed to the paramedics. I quickly got dressed and I rushed the kids to get dressed in warm clothes. I was going to bike them to the hospital. Just as our parents had instructed. I attached the little trailer for the little kids. I put Chris and Tommy in it. Buckling them and giving them a water bottle and a few toys. I put on my helmet. I made sure Kaitie was ready them we started off. Speeding to get to the hospital. The cold wind whipped. I had the bike locks in my backpack. We arrived at the hospital. I locked the bikes and let the kids out. I carried Chris into the emergency room.

"Miss just sit. We don't have any rooms or doctor available." The receptionist said. You could tell she didn't want little kids there. I set Chris on a chair.

"Okay here's the deal Miss. I called in my little sister via 911. I want hourly updates on her and when something major happens I want to be informed immediately. Using my slit eye trick. She shivered in fear.

"Yes, of course Miss." She said her voice wavering. I turned and sat down next to the others. They played and I waited for the doctors. Our parents rushed in. Fusing over their work who didn't let them out right away. A doctor walked out.

"Parents of Minnie Ray Longfield." He said solom. Our Mom and Dad followed him. I waited for them. They walked out.

"Sara, please come here." Dad said. I got up letting Mom watch the kids. Once we got to a place deserted of people. He started hitting me. Using all of his force pushing me to the ground. "Shes dead because of you! You didn't call in time! You should've listened to her trying to wake you up!" He yelled at me. Tears came to my eyes. My sister died? The next few months were the roughest for me. I developed Insomnia. Not that my parents did anything. Then I got an eating disorder. Because everytime I ate they made me throw it. Bulimia. My teachers started to notice. I was skittish when people touched me. I refused when people gave me food. But nobody did anything. Well except .

"Jesus Sara your a twig!" he said. Offering an apple. I shook my head no. I was also afraid to talk. He sighed. "Follow me please then." He said. I did as I was told. A man stood in the room. He had brown hair. Was taller than I was. I could see the black half frames.

"Mr. Oikawa she's here." said. He turned and and smiled.

"Ah Sara! Nice to meet you! Please sit!" said gesturing to a seat next to him. I sat. The door shut. "Okay I'm going to run some tests on you. Don't worry they don't hurt. Plus I'm gay. So don't worry about me trying to use in that way." I knew he meant that last piece the be a joke but I still shrunk in my seat. He took note of that. "Okay stand up and take your shirt off. I want to see if the evidence is matching." He said reassuring me. I did as I was told. Trembling. Not because I was cold. But in fear. He muttered something. "Quick question. Are you sexualy abused at home?" I froze. Then nodded slowly. "I know you don't talk so write everything down. Then I'm making sure you sleep." I grabbed the pad of paper and pen from him. Then wrote everything I've hid for the last few months. He gave me a blanket and pillow. (Also some sleeping pills since my body can't fall asleep on it's own.)

_Toru_

She was fast asleep. I wrapped her up in the blanket and then picked her up. Everyone's suspicions were correct. Poor thing. Plus they switched out the blood samples. Holding her in one arm and with my free one I grabbed my phone. Calling the people waiting on the results.

"Yes it's her. I really got her! Now we have to fight some legal shit." I said.

"Always fun." He said, I laughed. Rolling my eyes. Then I heard excited chatter from his end.

"I think it's you guys wait to come see her. She's pretty beat up in every aspect. But I don't think you'll listen to me about waiting to see her so I'll give you the information when I get her all checked in. I recommend bringing the kids. All of them. I think they might be able to coax her out of her shell." I said.

"Of course we will! We know her better than the crawlspace she had in her room. Warning the glass and metal makes you very sick when you get cut with it!" I heard a voice say.

"Wait what glass and metal?' I asked. This may lead to a great argument. I think he had caught on.

"Oh the rusted nails and old glass. Sara was once cut by both and boy was she hospitalized. Coughing blood and some nights even hallucinate because how much blood she lost throughout the day. Wait come to think of it her parents made Minnie clean all that up with her bare hands as a punishment!" Mutters from their line. "I think we may have an abuse and murder case forming. Check to see if Sara has any infection in her! We'll try to get down there as soon as possible. Knowing Sara she won't have long…." The voice trailed. Yelling took place. Sara layed perfectly still.

"Won't have long what does that mean?!" I yelled. A new voice spoke it was calm and soft.

"She had gotten this infection several times throughout the years. He people who did this used the halluctionations to their utter most power. Saying she claimed she wanted to clean it. Then accidently forgot the tools required thus making her cut herself. We have proof. We put a camera in their to monitor the activity. Everything will add up trust me." It said.

"O-o-o-okay?" I stuttered. More mutters and a couple of "Of course they predicted this! Their a step ahead of us!". So when their line went dead freaked me out. I got her checked for any infections. They counted a lot more than one. There was more than I could count on my fingers. When I finally got to see her. She was hooked up to so many machines I was surprised she wasn't a robot.

 **A few weeks after Hospitalization and surgery.** *`Kanna*`

"Scary that only a few cuts can cause this. Ruin peoples lives. The infection has slowly ate away the Sara we knew." I said. Causing Toru to jump. We all stood their. Watching the machines do everything for a girl who once did everything. For us. I let out a laugh. Freaking everyone out. "One command. One thing caused this to a person who I was so blind not to fight for! I saw how similar she looked to her parents! I just sat there! I watched her face fall. I was such an idiot!" I yelled. Scaring everyone. Sara shifted. Like she was scared to. Her anger vs. my anger. My anger wins. "What's even more scary is she cried for help. But we were too deaf to hear it was for us!" A noise that resembled a sob rang through. We all looked at Sara. Her blue eyes frantic and tearing up. Gag reflex. Her body trying to get rid of the tube via retching. Tape kept it in place.

"Oh I'll get a doctor to remove that." A nurse calmly said. Taking her damn sweet time. All while Sara violently wretched. Let's just say when they took their sweet time returning and getting it out, She was not happy. Violently coughing and sputtering out what resembled some what of english swears. Once she finally wound down the put a mask on her. Because they were worried that her frail body might not be able to breath on it's own. I swear Sara was going to sock one of them. I could see it in her eyes. But she kept the mask on. Letting it provide air. She didn't ask us questions. Doctors soon figured out she couldn't keep solid food down. She also needed sleeping pills to sleep. Some nights she tried to sleep on her own. But ended up needing those pills. We knew she had a goal. Get off those pills before she left. Food was a separate thing. So was talking. All she wanted to focus on was the sleeping.

"Helllloo? We were called! Sara darling why didn't you tell us! We could've helped you!" The woman cried clearly sugar coating it for the nurses and doctor. They bought it. We didn't.

"I call bullshit! You are the sole reason I'm in here. Now put down the act and I won't put my fist into your face. Which might hurt. Ask Mr. Goodwelt. Now if you excuse me I have more important business than you're bull." Sara rasped. Her voice horse from the tube and months of no use. Also muffled because of the mask.

"You must be hallucinating because of lack of sleep. We have given you the best." she said. Sara was currently going to lay the winning deck.

"Well how bout Minnie? I quite remember her. The patchwork rabbit. Which I made for her. I also remember getting all these cuts from the crawlspace. Oh and Minnie's death. My arm? I'm pretty sure there was nothing wrong with me. Oh here's one all of you guys will love. Remember when you raped me and all the things you said to me, like 'wow taking-" Before I knew I both were on the floor crying out in pain.

"Know where you got the anger from." Yuuto said. Retreating behind Kaito. She smiled. Shuting her mouth. Talking overcome? No. She had to give her 2 cents.


End file.
